The One Place I Was Welcome
by DoodlingWhisper
Summary: Ludwig gets fed up with Gilbert stealing away Italy on the one night they get to go out for dinner and looses his temper and kicks poor Gilbert out of the house. Can Gilbert rely on his two best friends or will he have to turn to someone else? ((Human names used))((Pairings included are Pruk, Gerita (with Fem!Italy)))((OOC moments also occur))


Hello reader once again I am doodlingwhisper bringing you some more Pruk stories! Thank you so much for choosing to read my second fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it.

This story includes Pruk and some Gerita with fem!italy, human names are used and some OOC behaviour which I apologise for in advance!

It's a silly storyline but there contains nothing that goes against any pairings that may be inside.

Happy reading!

Ludwig glared from the doorway at the albino sitting on the floor watching a movie with a small and very pretty Italian woman who was Ludwig's girlfriend Alice.

Ludwig and Alice always have plans on Saturdays to go out and eat at a restaurant which was normally Italian but once again these plans weren't happening. Gilbert who was Ludwig's older brother had persuaded Alice to watch his new horror movie that he bought yesterday causing Alice to be distracted and forget she was going out this evening. Two things about this made Ludwig angry, the first would be Alice had completely forgot about him and their date again and the movie genre would stop Alice sleeping properly till Tuesday but she carried on watching anyway. Gilbert did this so often Ludwig couldn't remember the last date he had with Alice since she only visits on the weekends which made things more difficult which made Ludwig even more angry as he's tried to reason with his brother multiple times over leaving them alone to spend time together but he never listened.

Ludwig walked over to the shorter man and dragged him to his feet into the kitchen by his arm,

"Ow!" Gilbert whined loudly as he was dragged into the kitchen, "west stop that hurts!"

Ludwig pushed a chair out from under the table with his foot and forcefully sat the smaller man down to sit on it, once sat Gilbert gave a confused but yet slightly fearful look at his younger brother.

"West what the hell?" Gilbert said with a rather confused tone of voice, "what did I-"

Ludwig cut him off by slamming his fist on the table next to them which made Gilbert flinch.

"You know what you've been doing I keep telling you stop but you won't!" Ludwig yelled rather angrily at the now shaking albino in front of him, he had forgotten one thing about his brother is try not to yell at him as there's no doubt you'll upset him.

"West... I don't understand what I've done wrong.." Gilbert said almost as a whisper which only made Ludwig's glare darken.

"You and your constant interfering with mine and Alice's plans!" He snapped, Gilbert bit his lip and looked down feeling a little guilty at what he'd been doing.

"I'm.. I'm sorry brother" Gilbert said weakly, he opened his mouth to add to what he just said but was once again cut off.

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore!" Ludwig yelled as he's clearly not bothering to control his temper, "it's every damn time Gilbert and I'm sick of it!"

There was silence as Ludwig backed off to the window with his back to his elder brother,

"I think you should go" Ludwig mumbled which caused Gilbert to stare at him with a horrified expression with watery eyes.

"Nein!" He cried, "don't kick me out Lud I'm sorry!" But Ludwig ignored his pleads and cries and dragged him through the house to the front door as Gilbert tried to wriggle free but was shoved outside along with his winter coat into the snow outside. He tried sobbing and whining at the front door for someone to let him in but gave up after a few minutes after growing tired of being ignored and took a seat on the porch and took out his phone to flip through his contacts, his fingers were slowly turning pink from the cold which he hated most about winter.

The first person in his contacts who was an option to stay with was Antonio who was one of Gilbert's best friends so he had to let him stay over! Gilbert put his coat and took a slow walk to Antonio's through the cold, dark winter evening weather by himself, by now his face and hands were pink from the cold which made him rather grumpy too. It felt like he'd been walking for days (which was really just two hours) when he finally reached Antonio's house.

He rang the doorbell, nobody answered.

He tried knocking on the door, again nobody answered.

Gilbert groaned before taking out his phone and calling Antonio's mobile, it was a little tricky using his mobile with fingers numb from the cold so using his phone was rather tricky. Gilbert waited, and waited until he was put through to voice mail and he disconnected the call,

"Dammit Tonio" Gilbert whined before walking down the garden path away from the house.

Gilbert was starting to feel fed up by now as he made his way to his other best friend Francis' house, the streets were empty and lonely just like any winter night when you walk down them alone. He knocked on the front door and didn't have to wait too long this time for answer,

"Bonjour?" The Frenchman said breathlessly as he opened the door, his normally perfect blonde hair was rather messy and his lips and cheeks had faint traces or lipstick.

"Gil, I wasn't expecting you today" Francis said, Gilbert nodded before explaining slowly why he was here.

"Oh Gil, Mon ami I'm so sorry but I-"

"You've got company.. Ja, whatever" Gilbert interrupted before sighing heavily and retreating back into the dim street lights before Francis could say another word to him. He walked down the empty streets once again sobbing silently behind his coat he felt lost after failing both attempts to find somewhere to stay overnight, who could he turn to now?

Gilbert felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket telling him someone had sent him a text message so he took out his phone to read what it said.

**Putting the kettle on, France called me and told me what's happened so get your arse out of the snow and over my place before you freeze.**

**-Arthur**

Gilbert was stunned at the invitation, but he had no intension of turning it down plus Arthur didn't live too far away which was perfect so he changed the direction he was walking in and started heading over. He'd talked to Arthur sometimes when Ludwig let him go to the world meetings with him, it was possible he had developed a crush for him but he wasn't sure how he felt. This was the second time Gilbert had been invited to visit Arthur which means he's Arthur's friend now, right?

When he reached Arthur's house he was cold and miserable, Arthur's house was large and looked very warm and inviting the further Gilbert walked up the garden path to the front door. Arthur must have seen Gilbert coming because the door was opened before Gilbert had a chance to knock, Arthur reached out and took hold of his sleeve and gently pulled the freezing ex-nation into his house.

"No good just standing there is it" Arthur said as he brushed snow off Gilbert's coat and his hair, Gilbert shook his head in response to what he head.

"Right then, go take a seat by the fire and you'll warm up in no time" Arthur instructed as he lead him into the living room and walked him over to the sofa next to the crackling fire before walking off to retrieve a tray from the kitchen with two cups of tea accompanied by a plate of biscuits.

"Now then," Arthur said as he sat down next to Gilbert on the sofa, "why did your brother throw you out?" Gilbert sighed heavily (and a bit shakily) before shuffling over to rest his head on Arthur's shoulder; thankfully Arthur didn't shove him away so Gilbert slowly started to tell him why Ludwig threw him out.

"I didn't mean to ruin everything" he whimpered once he finished speaking, Arthur put an arm around him comfortingly.

"You haven't Gilbert, it sounds like your brother just lost his temper" Arthur suggested to Gilbert who was still shaking a little from the cold in his hold, the fire was helping though.

"But he wouldn't let me come back inside the house" Gilbert mumbled into Arthur's shoulder which was responded with Arthur soothingly petting his soft silver hair.

"Why don't you stay here tonight and try going home tomorrow?" Arthur offered which made Gilbert blush lightly; could he really stay at his crush's house over night? Despite hesitation Gilbert accepted his offer and was soon being lead to Arthur's room to find him some pyjamas.

"Um, Arthur?" Gilbert said as he cautiously followed him into the room, he was soon waved over to the wardrobe,

"Come here, it's okay" Arthur said, when Gilbert came over he started measuring various different night shirts up against him, Gilbert's chest was a lot more toned than his so finding him something to wear wasn't an easy task with Arthur's clothes.

"Don't worry I'll sleep in my jeans" Gilbert mumbled awkwardly as Arthur searched for yet another shirt for him.

"Don't be silly it's freezing" Arthur replied as he measured yet another shirt against him, "there we go this will be fine"

"Danke" Gilbert mumbled as he took the shirt from him before turning to walk out before feeling a hand on his shoulder which made him stop walking.

"Gilbert, is something bothering you?" Arthur asked soundly concerned for the taller man as he stepped closer which made Gilbert turned around and nodded slowly.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Arthur asked as he put both his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, he paused to gather all the "awesome" courage he had to tell him.

"I, um.. I" Gilbert stuttered nervously, "I.. Ich liebe dich Arthur"

Arthur blinked, he didn't speak a lot of German but did know a few phrases such as "I love you", he's cheeks blushed brightly as he fell quiet. Gilbert's heart felt like it had just shattered and his mind automatically went into "panic-mode" and concluded the silence wasn't good and tried so hard to avoid tears. Arthur didn't take long to catch on and pulled him into a hug,

"Shh~ don't cry Gilbert" Arthur whispered softly as he played with his hair to sooth him,

"It's fine.. You don't have to like me too" Gilbert whimpered as he pressed his face into his shoulder as he let the tears escape his eyes, he was so embarrassed he wanted to run away and hide.

"I do Gil, honestly I do I.. Liebe dich" Arthur shyly replied, Gil's sobbing was silenced and he look up with big crimson red watery eyes.

"You're not just saying that so I stop crying?" Gilbert asked quietly, Arthur shock his head that he wasn't.

Gilbert felt so much better after confessing his feelings, he and Arthur set up the spare bed so he could get ready for bed.

"Will you be okay sleeping in here?" Arthur asked as he hugged him gently, Gilbert nodded before replying,

"Ja I just get bad night terrors sometimes that's all" he shyly admitted, Arthur gave an understanding smile at him.

"You know where I am if you need anything okay love" he said before pecking his lips and exiting to his own room for the night. Gilbert waited a moment while smiling before getting ready for bed himself and once settled he fell into a night terror free sleep for the first time in so long, he felt safe here knowing he's always welcome.

Author's note

I'm so sorry for having Gilbert so OOC but I find OOC fluff is so easy as a beginner in writing my own fanfictions so hopefully you all don't mind too much ^^"

I know the actual back story could have been better but I hope this one is still good enough.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
